Dandy Deathday!
by Mera4eva
Summary: Challenge from Ghostanimal :The ghosts throw Danny a deathday birthday party. No PP / Most ghosts included


**Challenge from Ghostanimal! Happy Birthday Halloween child! :)**

* * *

"Happy Deathday to you! Happy-"

"Wait! Gag me with a spoon! You guys seriously suck to the max. Let me take over the singing, I am the rock star." Ember smirked as she preened herself the wall mirror. She turned to her boyfriend. "Isn't that right Skulker?"

"What? That is absurd!" Skulker cowered under Ember's sharp gaze. "But of course Love, your voice is pretty superior."

"Ghost Zone's Greatest _Wimp." _Skulker glowered at Kitty.

"I still think we should've done my Deathday song! Seriously, who's bright idea was it to rip of the 'Happy Birthday' song?"

Walker loomed over Ghost Writer. "Don't think you're off the hook. You're only out of my jail, because you're required to celebrate."

Danny was laying in bed, observing the ghosts bicker. He was drowsy, and only vaguely aware there was anything in his room. Danny squinted his eyes, beginning to make out the numbers on his clock. _12:06._ Danny groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"What's wrong with him? He was supposed to be up by now."

"Let's blast him!"

"It's against the rules to blast someone on their Deathday."

"Fine Walker! What do you suggest we do then?"

Danny writhed under the sudden heat over him. The ghosts were all crowded over him, waiting, rather impatiently, for him to wake up.

"Listen punk, we'll leave right now. Just be aware we are coming back later, and we're gonna drag your butt, ready or not, to The Zone."

Danny pushed his hands out from under his blanket to stroke Walker's face. "Of course, Paulina. So...beautiful." Danny then smiled in content, as he drifted into complete sleep.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what colloquialism is?" Mr. Lancer droned on and on about different parts of figurative language.

As usual Danny's mind wasn't with the class, despite the fact that there were no ghost attacks at all. Danny didn't wake up late. His teachers were astounded when he arrived to class before the late bell rang. Not to mention, Danny could use all the help he could get in this subject. Something was nagging at the back of Danny's head. He could sense something was going to happen. As if something _bad_ was going to happen.

Bits and pieces of memories about ghosts in his bedroom continuously flowed through Danny's mind. He couldn't place it as a dream or real life, and if it was real life when did it happen?

A pencil came in contact with the back of Danny's head. _Who is trying to injure me? _Danny turned around to find both Sam and Tucker staring at him, worry evident in their faces.

'What's wrong?' Sam mouthed slowly.

'I was almost killed by your pencil.' Danny retorted.

Tucker was the next one to meet a pencil. Never laugh at Sam.

Danny sighed. 'Sorry. I honestly don't-' Danny was interrupted by the customary blue wisp that escaped his mouth.

Walker, Skulker, and Ember phased through the walls of the classroom. No one was shocked or scared by the ghosts, it's been a year of ghost attacks. It was just considered rude at that point. What they were surprised about was their idol Ember phasing through the wall. It didn't stop them from wanting autographs though.

"Back off losers! We only want Dipstick!" Ember strung the chords on her guitar and the students, save for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, due to some form of ghost material, were flung to the walls.

"Back away ghosts! Stay away from my friends!" Valerie thought to activate her suit, but one glance of the room brimming with pupils told her it'd be safer not to.

"Red! Oh my gosh, you should totally come to Dipstick's Deathday! You hate him just as much as we do."

"No! I will be bringing no humans into The Zone! That is against the rules!"

Ember leaned in to murmur to Valerie. "No one actually follows his rules."

* * *

"Wait! Deathday? Dipstick's Deathday? What the heck are you talking about?" Danny's suspicions about today being a dreadful day weren't letting him down.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Walker, Skulker, and Ember were all outside of the school away from prying eyes.

"It's like your birthday only it's the day you died. Can we go now, we are on a tight schedule." Skulker fiddled with the PDA latched onto his armor. He could program his own plans inside, although he still couldn't get the whelp's old schedule out of it. "We need to hurry up before I have to go admire that freaking butt scratching gorilla _again."_

"I'm not dead." _Am I? _Danny stared at his hands as if the answer would be buried in there.

"Eh, you've got one foot already in the grave. Half ghost equals half dead. It still counts."

Danny apprehensively glanced at Valerie. "Uh, what's a halfa? I don't know what that is."

"Dude that is a fail. No one even mentioned the word halfa."

Danny glared at his techno geek best friend before Valerie spoke up.

"Actually Danny, I kind of fit the puzzle pieces together after the whole Vlad and Danielle thing. I've known for a while now."

"Really?"

"No, Dani spilled the beans."

"So you're fine with it?" Danny's face formed a smile.

"Yeah, I-"

"A very sickeningly nice moment here, but we have to go!" Skulker grabbed Sam and Tucker, not even waiting for anyone else as he rushed to Vlad's mansion.

"Wait! Where is this Deathday party?"

Ember and Walker exchanged smirks before speeding off, something that Walker would've thrown any ghost in slammer for doing in The Zone.

Danny and Valerie stared, irritation written in their expressions.

"Great. I'm half dead, and I get to celebrate with the Fruitloop... in the habitat of the Fruitloop."

* * *

"Hello Daniel."

Danny's eyes met the ceiling as he circled around to meet Vlad. "Fruitloop."

Vlad put on a bogus hurt face. "Now Daniel, today is a day for celebration. Not a day for quarrels."

"I don't really understand how the day I apparently died is cause for celebration."

Vlad waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's how you came to be a ghost. Very important to the ghost specimen. It should be very important to you. You are a ghost."

Danny turned to his friends. "If the Fruitloop hadn't said it, I just might've agreed with that statement."

Sam took a peek around the room. Most of the ghosts were Danny's enemies, but she caught sight of Clockwork, Dora, Pandora, and a few other ghosts Danny was acquainted with. "Why are most of the ghosts here Danny's enemies? If this is such a special day..."

"At a Deathday party, you hate most of your guests. Ghosts aren't exactly known for love for the most part, so you'd be pretty lonely on your Deathday. That'd be pretty pathetic. Plus, who else would be happy enough to celebrate your death?"

Clockwork cemented himself into the conversation. "But that is where you're wrong Plasmius. The reason most of these ghosts are your enemies is because on some level they care about you. They love you. Ghosts' problem isn't love, but rather expressing love."

Danny now had a grin that took over the majority of his face. He couldn't suppress himself. "Aw! I love you guys too!"

This extinguished all conversation among the ghosts as they gawked at Danny.

Clockwork gazed sympathetically at Danny. "Now their going to kick your butt tomorrow. Twice as hard as normal."

"Take his word for it. He is the master of time."

* * *

**Ember's dialogue is due to me believing she died in the 80s. **

**I won't be able to update this story, because I am going on vacay today! Yay! But feel free and PLEASE help me with party game ideas for the next chapters. Any ideas are welcome, so just review and give me your input! Tootles! **


End file.
